Fire and Water
by Razzle
Summary: As Tuvok works to get himself and his shipmates home to the Alpha Quadrant, his wife T'Pel faithfully awaits his return. While Tuvok faces challenges with a controlled, but fiery, determination, T'Pel endures his absence with the steady patience of water. (T for Pon Farr.)


Author's Note: All timeline "information" about Tuvok and his family is as illogical and contradictory as the 'facts and rumors' Janeway sifted through to find his brithday within the story. As such, I'm not going to even TRY to "follow canon" - seeing as there _is_ none. The character ages and timeline have been chosen and laid out by me. I'm sorry if it contradicts information you've seen or heard from canon or other reliable sources describing canon - believe me, no matter what I do, it will contradict something.

I am using the names for Tuvok's family members that I have found on my favorite Star Trek canon-reference resource, fan-wiki Memory Alpha. The name of his wife, T'Pel, and two of their children, Asil and Sek, are from the actual Voyager series. The names of Tuvok and T'Pel's other two sons, Varith and Elieth, are apparently from Star Trek: The Magazine. I saw no reason to change any of the names, so those are what I'm going with.

* * *

T'Pel observed in satisfaction as her youngest daughter, now fifteen, played a game of kal-toh with her older brothers, Elieth, Varith, and Sek. She often found it at least as gratifying to watch others play kal-toh as to engage in the game herself. For example, Asil had just consternated her brother, Sek, with a seemingly illogical move. It had at first appeared that Sek would soon achieve kal-toh, however Asil had placed a slender silver stick in a position that set the shape back by at least several turns. In and of itself, the move would not nessecarily mean victory for the girl, but if she could break her brother's concentration she might be able to turn it to her advantage.

Asil's logic was appreciable on still another level - Sek's wife was currently giving birth to their child, T'Pel and Tuvok's first grandchild. In an act of logic that humans might refer to as kindness, Asil was evidently as intent on distracting her brother from any youthfully misplaced concerns for his wife and daughter's safety as she was on distracting him from winning the game. A game _she_ had suggested in the first place.

No one in the Federation had heard from Tuvok in nearly two years. Logic suggested that his family should give him up for lost, but T'Pel had always had what non-vulcans would call a "stubborn streak" that ran deep and strong beneath her equally strong, logical exterior. As long as logic merely _suggested_ she would never see Tuvok again, she would continue to hope to do so. She would not give up on him until logic _insisted_ she do.

* * *

The words came easily to T'Pel as she wrote the letter to her husband. Starfleet had contacted her earlier that day - the message arriving sometime in the very early morning according to her local time zone on Vulcan - to advise families that _Voyager_ had made contact and had found an opportunity to receive a transmission containing a collection of letters from the crew's homes. She did not really understand why humans so often expressed difficulty in writing to a family member they had been separated from for an extended period. The information was there to relay, so all that remained was for T'Pel to organize it in a logical fashion.

She told him, of course, of the birth of their grandchild. She wrote that Elieth was doing well in his studies, assured him of the continued health of their family members, and let him know the current status of their estate on Vulcan - also doing well. She was gratified to be able to deliver good news all around for the situation at home, and she secretly hoped it would be a comfort to him as he continued his efforts to reach it.

* * *

_Pon Farr._

The words pounded through her mind like her own quickened pulse, and shuddered through her being like the rumble of a volcano preparing to erupt with an explosion of lava. Logic had all but abandoned T'Pel now, but still she clung to it for the minute stability it offered her fevered mind.

The undeniable need for survival fueled the fires of Pon Farr. The need for survival as a race had created it; but T'Pel had a personal need to survive as well. If Tuvok _were_ lost to her forever, it would be illogical for them to remain faithful to each other as husband and wife at the cost of their own lives and well-being. On the other hand, the line of reasoning T'Pel vastly preferred to believe was the case, what if he _would_ return home someday? Remaining physically faithful to her husband at the expense of not living to see his return to her was even more illogical.

Even though her husband was not with her when her mind and body screamed its need for him now, she was determined to make it through this trial, as well, so that she would still be alive and well to greet Tuvok when, and if, he made it home to her.

T'Pel knew that her husband had struggled in his early life to control his naturally fierce emotions, and as his wife, knew that it was still often a daily struggle for him. So she understood that to come to the same logical conclusion would be difficult for him as well - their marital bond was a strong one for both of them, and the emotions that went with loyalty were some of those that Tuvok had frequently struggled to master.

_You must find a way to survive, as well, Tuvok!_ T'Pel thought fiercely, her mind shaken with the fiery emotions of Pon Farr. _Survive for me, your wife!_

* * *

T'Pel's husband had arrived safely back in the Alpha Quadrant, along with the earth ship _Voyager_ and the rest of her crew. Tuvok would be arriving on Vulcan within the hour, now. T'Pel stood outside their house, staring up at the clear, starry night sky. He would transport directly to their property on arrival, of course, but depending on just how _Voyager_ took orbit around Vulcan, T'Pel might just see it gliding above.

_Tuvok, my husband,_ she thought, her eyes as clear and bright as the sky above, _Never and always, touching and touched... I await you._


End file.
